


Wish upon a star

by Teedoesthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dad Aizawa, Family Feels, Hurt Harry, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teedoesthings/pseuds/Teedoesthings
Summary: Hari Potteh, never knew of magic. Never went to Hogwarts. He still grew up an orphan under the care of his mother's sister and even lived under the stairs. Instead of a large hairy man saving him, Hari meets a very sleep-deprived man who shows him how kind the world can still be.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my older story. I am not the best writer. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, and let me know if you like this or not. Sorry if anyone seems out of character.

Large bodies of dust floated in the gray light that was filtering in from the dimly lit kitchen. It was almost midnight by the sounds of the grandfather clock chimes, and there would be only a few hours more of silence before the Aunt got up. She likes to shower, and the pipes creak and pop, keeping the boy awake in his cold little place. He wakes up every time she turns on the water knobs. He doesn't know how the man and Dudley sleep through the monstrous sounds echoing throughout the thin-walled house. He knows that the shower only lasts for five minutes before Aunt turns off the water and begins the day. He would typically huddle wrapped up in a thin blanket too small for him, waiting for Aunt to unlock his door so he could use the restroom and wash his face and hands in the tap. He wasn't allowed to take a shower until after breakfast was made. 

But nowadays, he wakes up long before the rest of the people within the house get up. Now he is almost 8, he knew this because his cousin was nearly a month older than him and his birthday passed a few weeks ago. It was a huge event; he had to cook almost everything they wanted. Hams, steaks, baked potatoes, puddings, cakes, and much more all need to be prepared and made. It took him two whole days to get everything done on time. With Aunt breathing over his shoulder at every second, he needed to make sure every single detail was done immaculately, or he would not get lunch and dinner. He was convinced that his own birthday was almost here; maybe it was today even. Not that it mattered, they didn't even acknowledge him most of the time other than to tell him to do something for themselves. 

He always sees his cousin blow out candles on a cake during his birthday, to make a wish is what Aunt says. Whatever he wishes for must always come true because Dudley gets whatever he pleases for the next few days. He wanted to try himself and see if there really is anything special about the whole ordeal. Searching around in the small dark cupboard, he finds an old candle and a few matches he snatched from the matchbox a few weeks ago, during his cousin's lighting of the candle. He strikes the match against a rough part of the floor, and a flame roars to life. It casts large dancing shadows on the walls behind him; with a shaky hand, he raises a hand to touch the antlers that grow out of his unruly black hair. His family, Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley didn't have antlers. Uncle and Dudley had pigtails, pig ears, and pig snouts, and Aunt didn't have anything. She hated that he had antlers; she hated that she was without a quirk in the world filled with them. 

Harry held the match in his hands, staring at the dancing flame. He wanted to make a wish maybe it would come true. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and blew out. The smoke curled around the air before disappearing into the dark shadows. Now he just had to wait and hope, and as the cupboard under the stairs was opened, he hoped it was soon.

-

This was not his specialization; there were groups made just for this situation. A K-9 unit, in fact, was often used for their calming effect on the children, but he was the nearest pro and, they needed help quickly as the situation was rapidly escalating. He ran down the streets of a neighborhood early morning sun just barely kissing the earth. His shift should have ended two hours ago. He had a class to teach within four hours. His headpiece crackled with static as he neared the location, words rolled through the crackling static "...Code 273A, 217" A rumble of anger swirled through his body as he slowed down to talk to the police officer in charge at the scene. A man with tiger stripes waved him forward. "Eraserhead, good to see you. Sorry about sending the message through the line on repeat, but the situation isn't good." 

Shouta crosses his arms, his gray scarf-like weapon pooling over his shoulders. "I heard." 

The striped man clears his throat. "Anyway, we would have a comfort K-9 unit help the kid calm down, but it seems he has a strong phobia of them. Almost stabbed an officer in the face when he was flaring about. We, unfortunately, do not have any other comfort units with us at the moment, and my partner told me that you're a teacher now, so you ought to be good with handling kids." 

Shouta watched as the officer talked; his name tag read Tanaka. Tanaka was constantly clenching and unclenching his hands; his face looked pale, and his hair looked like his hands had run through it rapidly and quite recently too. To put it simply, Tanaka looked like a mess. 

"You want me to calm him down? You know I don't handle cases with children." The words came out too harsh, but it was the truth. Just because he was a teacher at UA did not mean he knew how to handle children in these situations. 

"Please, Sir. We just need him to be distracted as we bring out his relatives. I am sure seeing them would trigger something for the poor kid." Tanaka raises a hand and gestures to the ambulance not far from where they were standing. Shouta was not able to see where the kid might be hiding. "Listen, I'll catch you up on everything once we get things under control; just see if you can calm him down, okay?" The officer rubs his face, "I promise, Eraserhead." 

\- 

Shouta watches as the police officer walks into an innocent cookie-cutter-style house; the front lawn was ideally kept. No weeds insight and beautiful petunias blooming in front of the white picket fence. The house looked like it belonged in a house catalog, not in a neighborhood such as this one. He removes his goggles from his face and wills his face into something more approachable that a kid might like before walking over to the ambulance. 

The comfort unit is made up of the most friendly-looking officers with dog quirks. They stood in a small circle muttering to themselves a few feet from the vehicle. The unit was only brought out on extreme cases in which a child might need comfort and distraction from a horrible event as a medic with another animal quirk looks them over. A cocker spaniel in a blue police uniform looks up at him with big brown eyes, making Shouta pause. "The kid is inside; he won't let us near him and is terrified of the medics. I need for him to calm down so that he doesn't hurt himself any more than he already is. Once he is calm enough, we will try once more to get a medic to look at him. Be careful Eraser, he looks pretty bad." 

He nods thanks to the cocker spaniel before proceeding to look inside the ambulance. Sitting in an old and faded kid's blanket was the smallest kid he had ever seen and the first thought that formed in his brain was _Hizashi should have been called_. There was no way he would be able to calm down this kid, not him, who scares his own students by just looking at them. He wasn't something fluffy and soft like the comfort units; he was just; Shouta Aizawa. He was Eraserhead. But those red-rimmed emerald eyes that stared him down called something in him, and he found that he was moving forward, kneeling down so that he seemed smaller to the kid. 

The kid was shaking and visibly trying to withhold the autonomic body's response to today's event. Shouta didn't say anything at first and took in the kid's appearance. It was an understatement to say that the kid was 'pretty bad'. His mop of unruly black hair was weighed down with still drying blood; Shouta had no doubt where the location of the blood was coming from. On top of the kids, head was a single beautifully grown antler its color reminded him of gold leaf. His other antler had been cut and now was just a stump; there were slow-flowing rivulets of blood coming from the ragged cut job. Instead of a foot-high antler, there were only about three inches of rough bone. He could see dark bruises, some new, some old dancing down the unbelievably thin neck; the purpling marks looked wrong on his olive-toned skin. 

Shouta had no doubt there would be more marks littering the kids' body underneath the moth-eaten clothes. Before he could even say anything, the kid spoke, "Eraserhead…" His hero name was not what he expected to come from the kid,s' mouth, "You're Eraserhead right? I've seen you before on the TV when I could." The kid mutters something else, and he can only catch the tail end of it ".... you are my favorite hero."

"Thanks, kid," Shouta smiled softly at him. "Do you know why I'm here?" He asked as he tried to find a better spot in the somewhat small ambulance; in his peripheral vision, he could see a man and a woman being taken from the house in handcuffs. The woman was a thrashing beast, spitting foul curses at the officer who pulled her along. Her brown hair was falling from its bun, and her hands were stained with something dark. Shouta had a good guess what the substance was. 

The officers weren't phased, and soon she and her husband, a man who was quite large with a bushy mustache and what appeared to be pig-like features were guided into a police car. A child was taken from the house soon after. He looked pale and scared. His face was white and tiny flecks of that dark substance freckled his clothing. He keeps trying to look over to where the ambulance was but, the officer quickly moved him along. He was slightly tubby with pig features but otherwise seems healthy looking compared to the emerald-eyed boy Shouta was sitting next to. 

He turned his attention back to the smaller boy wrapped in the blanket and found the boys' green eyes roaming over his form. "You're here to make sure I don't hurt anyone anymore and stop me from being a bad person." 

That wasn't what he planned to hear, though it was partly true. "Well, that's not quite true. I am here to make sure that you're okay so that a medic can look you over. And as far as I see, you don't seem like a bad person, just a child who was seen too much." The boy nods, tiny scratched hands clenching at his thin blanket. He was muttering 'not a bad person' under his breath for a moment. 

"Will you allow a medic to look you over?" the boy looks up, emerald eyes swirling with something he couldn't place, he nods, and Shouta raises a hand to ruffle the inky mess of hair. When he puts his hand on top of the boy's head, he frowns at the flinch that jerks the small boy's body, but still continues to ruffle the slightly damp hair. "Good, I gotta go now, okay?"

"Will I see you soon?" The boy whispers.

"Sure," Shouta slides out of the ambulance; placing his booted feet on the gravel, he gives the kid a smile. "Sure, bye kid." He waves good-bye, turning around, and begins the trek back. 

"My name is Hari…" 

Shouta pauses in his walking before turning around. He gives the kid a smile. "Well then, Hari, I will see you soon." He watches as Hari nods his head, black hair falling over his bright eyes. With one more glance, Shouta turns back around and continues his walk, he could try to catch some sleep in the teachers' lounge before his class started. 

\--- 2 --- 

Shouta Aizawa could not get a wink of sleep before he had to teach his class. Thankfully, he could change his clothes and grab a large mug of straight black coffee. He drank deeply as he watched class 1A take their test; leaning back in his chair, he could see everyone. He wasn't worried about his students cheating or anything like that but, he still needed to watch them. They would be pros soon in a couple of years and need to learn how to control their bodies as they withheld strong emotions; knowing that this test was crucial for their midterms, the class would be under enormous amounts of stress. 

He grinned to himself as he noticed the twitching of Midoriya's fingers as he thought over the answer for a question. Kirishima's pencil looks as though it went through a grinder with how he was chewing on the thin wooden stick. A few others tapped their pencils against the desk such as Kaminari and Ashido. Every once in a while, the students would look at him; a look of concern in their eyes.

Ignoring the odd looks, the outcome of the test would be discussed later on. It would be difficult to get the kids to get rid of their little nervous habits, more so with some than others. He could just imagine the exercise he would put them through. He chuckled to himself as he continued to drink his coffee. About halfway through the test a knock on the door drew their attention. "Come in," he called, and a familiar figure walked in. It was one of the K-9 unit members from a few hours ago. "Mr. Aizawa, a moment, please." The K-9 officer had a visitor sticker placed on his front pocket.

Frowning, he agreed and told his class to behave before exiting the room, in the hallway, the police officer, a fluffy Akita with bright blue eyes, began to speak, "You're needed at Musutafu Hospital." 

Something ticked in Shouta's chest, his heart clenched as a sudden vision of Hari appeared in front of him. The small boy with curly unkempt hair and wide almost glowing emerald eyes, dried blood coated on his face and hair. One beautiful golden-colored antler nestled next to a harshly cut piece of bone, a small voice calling out his own name. "Hari…"

The Akita blinked in surprise. "Yes. He's been unresponsive to any of the medical staff's questioning. Won't let the nurses touch him. And has repeatedly been asking for you." 

Shouta raised an eyebrow. "Me, why?"

The Akita shrugged his shoulders, a pawed hand scratching at his muzzle. "The kid won't say." The Akita looked stressed as he spoke.

Shouta sighed, running a hand over his stubbly jaw; Hizashi would be upset if he didn't shave soon. "Alright, I'll go. Give me a moment." He told the officer to give him a few moments. He opened the closed classroom door, and a pile of his students fell down. Shouta heaved an even more profound sigh; he could feel his exhaustion slowly seeping into a stage where he would never fully awaken from. "Did you all finish your exam?" he drawled with an arched eyebrow.

The squished students nodded, and a few muttered an airy "Yes sensei…" 

Shouta pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked the students over. He needed some eye drops soon, damn this dry season. Though honestly, he didn't expect anything less of his students, and with his keen eyes, he could see Jirou withdraw her phone jacks from the door frame; based on the collective facial expressions, they heard just about everything. They all scrambled up and stood awkwardly in the doorway; some students still remained in their seats. Like Bakugou and Shoji. Before he could say anything, Midoriya's voice rang out. 

"Is Hari the boy from the incident this morning?"

"How in the world would he know about that?" Akita asks a look of astonishment on his fluffy face.

"I keep track of the news, sir. This morning, an article covered Eraserhead helping out with an overstimulated and hurt child from a domestic abuse case. There weren't any physical images taken of the boy; I'm guessing his name is Hari? But by the descriptions of the newscasters and reporters, he was in bad shape. It was said that sensei sat next to Hari to help calm him down so a medic could look at him." Midoriya explained, waving his hands, "I read the article online a few hours ago."

"You sure keep up to date, kid," 

The red flush that washed over Midoriya's face was almost adorable, almost. 

"And if Hari is this kid, what were you planning to do with that information?" Shouta asked.

"Help of course!" Ah, that was Uraraka. The girl pumped a fist into the air. "We could help him! I don't think he has any clean clothes and Momo said she could make some for him. We could stop by a food mart and get him something a he would like. No doubt that hospital food is gross, and…" tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and most of the girls in the class. "And I think it would be nice to not feel alone when you're scared, right sensei?" Those large brown eyes seemed to burn a hole in his soul. 

"As much as I want a horde of helping students. I don't believe it would be in the best interest of Hari to have a large group of rambunctious students all squished into a small hospital room. So sadly, I have to say not today." 

The looks his class gave him would have made him cry if he wasn't already so deprived of sleep and feeling. 

"That's understandable. But at least give him these." Yaoyorozu made her way out of the group of concerned students to stand in front of him; she had a bundle of clothes in her arms. "Here, take these; I didn't know his size, so I estimated from what information Midoriya could give us." 

The clothes seemed simple enough, a pair of brown pants and a deep green pullover. The pullover sweater was soft on the inside, like it was lined with Hampshire. He looks up at his class, who were all seemingly waiting for him to speak. Why couldn't they be like this in class? 

"These are very nice, and I'm sure Hari will very much appreciate them. I guess you all can just hang out in the classroom till Professor Yagi arrives." Shouta folds the articles of clothing and turns to face the officer, "Let's head out. I'll message Yagi about what is happening." 

Toshi can deal with calming the class down and answering any questions they might have.

\- 

The ride to the hospital was silent. Shouta watched as trees zoomed by inside the police car, the green blur soon blending into greys and whites as they entered the busy town center. The clothes that Yaoyorozu made were nestled inside a tote bag that was laid across Shouta's lap. As the officer pulled up beside the hospital, he turned to look at Shouta. 

"Listen, Easerhead, I won't tell you much about this case. It's really not in my jurisdiction to do so. But what I will say is that the kids guardians will not go without punishment. The kid has been through a lot, not just from last night, but he whole life seemed to be filled with hardship. Poor kid." 

Shouta hums and nods. The walk to Hari's room was just as quiet as the car ride; Shouta watched as other patients were wheeled about in wheelchairs or clumsily walking with crutches. Hari's floor was designated for children, and there really wasn't any movement as they walked down the corridor. In fact to his knowledge, Hari was one of four patients on this floor currently. Which was nice to hear. 

Hari's room was located in the middle corridor, 9 ¾ was scrawled onto a whiteboard nailed to the door. Hari's name was written in bright red. 

"Why the number 9 ¾?" Shouta commented.

"The board was once used for measurements, and ¾ was written in permanent marker. The staff thinks it makes it look special, so they just left it as it is." A nurse who was standing off to the side says a food trolly stood next to her. "Are you here to visit Hari?"

Shouta nods, and the nurse grins. "Great! Maybe you can get him to eat his lunch." She grabs a blue tray from one of the cubbies. On it sat a small plate with steamed veggies, rice, and a little meat patty. A small cartoon of apple juice and a fruit cup also sat on the tray. "He didn't eat dinner and wouldn't touch breakfast. He needs to eat before we can give him his medication. So, if you could get him to eat something, that would be great." The nurse hands over the tray to Shouta smiles, and walks off with the food trolley.

He looks down at the food tray before looking back up to the Akita officer. The officer just shrugs and opens the door. He motions Shouta inside first and follows suit. 

The room was small and spotless. Washed in a soft robin egg blue it had walls painted with little flying birds. And there, sitting in the middle of the room on a bed that seemed to swallow him, was Hari. He already looked better compared to a few hours ago. The blood had been washed from his hair, leaving it now looking like a wild nest of soft black curls popping out everywhere. Hari's hair reminded Shouta of Midoriya's, only shorter and messier. 

Hari's face had also been washed, small cotton pads had been taped to his cheek and forehead. He also had been dressed in a child's hospital smock, a soft peach color. Hari's eyes though, were the same, a bright green that seemed to look straight through you. They had locked on the pair as soon as they walked into the room. 

Shouta's eyes were drawn from Hari's green ones to the antler that sat on the young child's head. It, too, looked like it had been cleaned; the one that had been cut off seemed to be evened out and wrapped in gauze. Shouta wonders if they had to knock the kid out so they could fix him up. 

"You're looking better already kid" 

Hari's face seemed to twitch before a small smile spread across his bandaged face. "Hello Easerhead-san" 

Shouta hummed and walked forward, the food tray being held a single hand. "I heard you've been yelling for me and not eating your food. How are you going to grow up and be a strong kid if you don't eat?"

Hari's eyes shift downward, and his thin-fingered hands begin to pick at the cotton blanket. Shouta notices that some of his fingers were crooked, almost like they were broken and healed wrong.

"Listen Hari, I am going to give you your food, and I want to see you eat at least six bites of it. The nurses here want to help you, but they can't if you don't eat." Shouta places the tray in Hari's lap and steps away. He pulls out a visitor's chair that was placed near the bed and plops down in it. The tote bag with Hari's clothing slides off his shoulder onto the ground. 

Hari reaches out for the small plastic fork on the tray, but his hands are shaking. And before Shouta knew it, Hari was crying. Hari was crying, yet no sounds came from the small boy. Not one sob. 

Shouta reaches out with a steady hand and gently places it on Hari's shoulder. He could if he wanted to pinch the thin shoulder bone between his fingers, but instead, he just gently patted the cool skin. 

"Hey...Hey, it's okay. You're safe here." 

The Akita officer had at some point slipped out the room, leaving Shouta and Hari alone. 

"Hari, what's wrong, kid?"

Hari bites his lip hard. His hands were clenching the blanket in a tight white grip. Tray of food forgotten. 

"Hmm?"

"I don't deserve to eat yet. I haven't earned it yet." 

A hot sensation began to grow in Shouta's belly; it swirled around in a tight burning ball of fire. Oh, if he ever saw those guardians of Hari's, he'd make sure they could never lay a single hand on the kid again. 

"Listen, you will never need to worry about those people again. I will make sure of it." He needed to call Hizashi; he was the one who dealt with all the legal papers when they took in Shinso. 

Hari began to nibble on a small piece of the meat patty. His eyes never wavering from Shouta's body. 

Hizashi's heart undoubtedly has room for little Hari. Shouta pulled out his phone and typed out a short message to his husband. 

Hey Hizashi. Do we still have Shinso's old clothes? The small ones? Hmhmm Yeah, why? You might need to wash them. Shouta, why would I need to wash them? If you come to the Musutafu hospital, you'll find out. ... Do I need to bring anything with me? No, just don't be too loud. You'll scare the tiny fawn here. I'll be there shortly. We are going to have to look for a bigger apartment. You'll see.

_Hizashi. Do we still have Shinso's old clothes?_

_The small ones?_

_Hmhmm_

_Yeah, why?_

_You might need to wash them._

_Shouta, why would I need to wash them?_

_If you come to the Musutafu_ _hospital, you'll find out._

_... Do I need to bring anything with me?_

_No, just don't be too loud. You'll scare the tiny fawn here._

_I'll be there shortly. We are going to have to_ _look for a bigger apartment._

_You'll see._


End file.
